Light The Way
by Lenidrabbles
Summary: For the Fairy Tales Theme Drabble Challenge. 50 themes with 100 words. UsaMamo and SenshiShitennou, all timelines, all genres.
1. kidnap, runaway, enchant, masq, midnight

**TITLE:** Light The Way  
**AUTHOR:** Leni  
**DISCLAIMER:** Nope.  
**SUMMARY:** aka: Everything Goes Challenge. Expect all timelines, all characters and... well, not all pairings. I'm pretty much a canon girl in SM romance. +g+  
**FEEDBACK:** +puppy eyes+ Please?

**THANK YOU: **to C.Shakespeare (Lazuli) for pointing me in the direction of this challenge. Squee!

_Written for the __Fairy Tales Themes Drabble Challenge__ at SMFanfiction dot net_  
-

**01. KIDNAPPED**

"Usagi, you're being unreasonable."

That, coming from Minako, was a dire warning. But Usagi ignored her.

It fell to Ami to talk some sense into her. "Mamoru could get in trouble at work, Usa."

"No way." Usagi laughed. "They adore him!"

"Look, Odango-brains." Rei wasn't deterred by her princess' glare. "That is _not_ a suitable anniversary present!"

Obstinate silence.

"Usa-chan," Makoto tried her luck. "You're going to ambush Mamoru at lunch-time and drag him home. Tell me how that's not a kidnapping."

Usagi thought about it. Then she shrugged. "I prefer to call it a surprising – but very romantic! – getaway."

08/04/07

-

**02. RUNAWAY**

Rei startled awake, a loud slap still ringing in her ears.

In her dreams she'd been at a Palace Ball, dressed in a gorgeous gown of black-red and golden thread. She'd felt beautiful, and her partner had reinforced that feeling with sweet words.

Until his sharp tongue intervened and she slapped him for it.

"That's fair, milady. I shouldn't play with fire," Jadeite had whispered with a quiet laugh. "Except that my intention isn't playing."

Now Rei sighed; there was no running away from these memories. Instead she treasured her dream, and fell back asleep thinking of his hopeful smile.

08/04/07

-

**03. ENCHANTMENTS**

Nephrite frowned as he read the scroll. "The king insists that we return. Immediately."

"We should start packing our bags." Kunzite's words left a wake of obstinate expressions. Kunzite himself seemed reluctant.

"Impossible." Endymion scowled. "My father has always wanted me to marry, should I disobey him now?"

"I doubt he meant the heiress of our enemy," Zoisite pointed out.

"Tough. I love Serenity. She's the only woman in the universe who wouldn't need a spell to enchant me."

Jadeite groaned. "Isn't there a spell to silence you when you're trying to sound romantic?"

Endymion glowered at the answering laughter.

09/04/07

-

**04. MASQUERADE**

Who is she?

Her voice is that of a kid's, the same as her belief in love and life. And yet her power is anything but childish.

Who is she who defeats the Negaverse but almost dies in every battle?

Predictably, she screams in fright; his call onto scene. This dance, he knows. Throw a rose, a speech, hold her slim body and carry her into safety. He pauses, though, meeting her blue eyes with his. _Who are you?_ he almost asks.

But she reaches for his mask and he backs away, unable to let her discover who he is.

09/04/07

-

**05. MIDNIGHT**

Mamoru parked morosely before the Tsukino household. "Your dad's gonna kill me." Note to self: When you dated Kenji Tsukino's sixteen-year-old daughter and he grudgingly extended her curfew until eleven, you did _not_ return after midnight.

Except when Usagi herself tried her brand-new technique to convince you to watch Casablanca – and kept at it throughout the movie.

"Not again. Ever." He put a finger on her lips. "And don't pout."

She pouted anyway. "You're overreacting, Mamo-chan. Daddy likes you."

A familiar shadow waited at the front window. Mamoru gulped. "Bet he liked me better when I was in the States."

09/04/07


	2. illusions, curse, wish, locket, b garden

Aw, what a warm welcome, people. +hugs reviewers+ Most of you I know from Every Thought Matters, and I'm so glad I'll be hearing from you here after ETM is done posting.

I've changed the rating to M, not because anything really naughty will happpen (I'm hopeless with hard-rated stories! lol) but mostly because T just didn't apply. But then, I'm rather conservative with my ratings...

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE**

**---**

**06. ILLUSIONS **

"Save the foreplay for the sheets," Kunzite shouted as he easily avoided another attack. "Your nails do more damage than this training session."

Venus recovered quickly from a blush at her lover's words. "Aw," she drawled with a wink. "And there I wanted my man to keep his illusions." She summoned her chain and aimed it straight at Kunzite's chest.

He jumped away, but not without tearing his uniform.

"Is that better, pumpkin?" she called out, barely containing a laugh.

Kunzite's eyes narrowed at the cutesy nickname. "Sure." He gathered his own power. "Now let me show you illusions, _dove_."

09/04/07

-

**07. CURSE**

"Who dares trespass?" Mad eyes fixed on Serenity and narrowed. "Moon-child," she spat, "do you think Earth'z yours to roam about already? You're naught but-"

Endymion jumped between them, a hand on his sword hilt. "Don't say one word against her, old woman. Whatever you think, _you_ are trespassing in my land."

"Bah!" She eyed the couple. "Your fate'z sealed, your majesty." Making a mockery of a bow, she laughed nastily. "Why say one word when every strand of hers leads directly to you?"

Endymion placed a protective arm around Serenity. Why had that sounded so much like a curse?

11/04/07

-

**08. WISH**

A star-lit night whispered of promises and sweet love.

Down in the forest clearing, life wasn't so idyllic: Nephrite pulled another twig from her hair, cringing inwardly at the thought of his own appearance "To think my intentions were honourable tonight," he sighed, motioning to the untouched basket.

She laughed. "Innocence doesn't become you, love. Were you unwilling, mayhap?" Then she gasped in delight. "Quick, quick, make a wish!"

He froze.

A blood-curling scream. Broken dreams and ruin. The skies hadn't told him of a shooting star tonight.

What did this mean?

"Don't." And he distracted her with another kiss.

11/04/07

-

**09. LOCKET**

Mamoru rested his cheek against her chest. Underneath her clothes, he felt the familiar star-like shape and turned slightly to kiss that spot. "It recognised you before I did," he confessed, tracing her chin with his fingertips.

Usagi captured one finger between her lips, kissed it quickly before releasing it. Then she tugged on the chain that held her locket – _their_ locket – and placed it between them. "This is Serenity's gift to Endymion, Tuxedo Kamen's to Sailor Moon."

Mamoru smiled and took her right hand, touching lovingly the ring that adorned it. "And this is Mamoru's gift to Usagi Chiba."

11/04/07

-

**10. BEAUTIFUL GARDEN**

"Milady, you don't enjoy the view?"

"I have more preoccupations than a garden," Mercury responded icily. "However beautiful it might be," courtesy forced her to add.

Zoisite chuckled. "Didn't you understand your princess' wish today?"

Admittedly, that piqued her curiosity. "Beg your pardon?"

He waved towards the rosebushes. "Endymion has always cared for them, but without a clear purpose. The Moon Princess yearned for unrivalled beauty and found it only here. By bringing you along, she meant to prove that dreams come true."

Mercury frowned. "A guardian's dreams don't really matter."

Zoisite shook his head. "Tell that to Their Majesties."

11/04/07


	3. dragon, mirror mirror, roses, ever after

hugs Dudly+ So so happy you found this one, sweetie! And even happier you're liking them. +g+

Big THANK YOUs to Zoey89 and merangelgal, too. You're se sweet!

**---**

**11. DRAGON**

Mamoru glanced in sympathy as his girlfriend sulkily dug into her ice-cream. 

"And I thought Haruna-sensei was bad!" Usagi moaned, shaking her head in distress. "Professor Kano is unbelievable. Every class with him makes me feel like a schoolgirl. No. I _wish_ I were a schoolgirl. He finds a fault in everything I do!" She took another comforting spoonful. "It might as well be fire coming from his mouth instead of words," she mumbled, "Rei's arrows wouldn't sting more."

Mamoru patted her hand consolingly. "Want me to slay him?"

As expected, that got a reluctant smile out of her. "Mamo-chan!"

11/04/07

-

**12. MIRROR MIRROR ON THE WALL**

Jadeite stopped before the hall mirror. On a rare moment to himself, he leaned in and carefully inspected his cheek. The barest hint of angry red remained, a reminder of his earlier misunderstanding with Lady Mars.

Well, he certainly had her attention, – He gingerly touched the tender skin – _what now?_

"Why, yes. You certainly are handsome, General." The lady in question laughed merrily from behind him.

Jadeite didn't miss a beat and moved slightly aside. "But nothing compares to us together."

Her mouth opened to protest at his audacity, but words abandoned her at the sight of their joined reflection.

11/04/07

-

**13. ROSES**

Nephrite watched as Lady Jupiter worked laboriously in her garden. She'd decided to acclimate Earthly roses to the Moon gardens and, against all their expectations, the shy blossoms were peeking between the greenery. "I have to say, Lady, after Endymion's yours must be the greenest thumbs in the Alliance."

Jupiter frowned, looking self-consciously at her hands. Indeed, there were spots of plant sap overall but she didn't see why her thumbs deserved such comment. "I'll wash after I'm done," she answered proudly.

Nephrite smothered an amused smile. "No, a 'green thumb' means to be an excellent gardener."

She blushed. "Oh."

11/04/07

-

**14. AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

Minako shook her head indulgently at the sight of them. Really, Rei wasn't off the mark when she said Usa-chan and Mamoru could be disgustingly sweet.

Mamoru was struggling to follow the conversation, though his drooping eyelids spoke of finals week at college. Meanwhile Usagi slept soundly, exhausted after cramming at Ami's place.

Neither should have come, but apparently they'd been unable to deny the other. Had they been like this on the Moon? And if so, had Venus' thoughts mirrored her own?

_'...they lived happily ever after.'_ had been written for them.

Hopefully, she wasn't jinxing it this time.

11/04/07


	4. fate, beast, chambers, secret

Hi again! Well, Every Thought Matters has (finally) been updated to its last chapter. Now there are only 32 more LtW drabbles to post. +g+ Hope you'll like them!

Thank you for the lovely reviews, guys.

---

**15. FATE**

Usagi knew five ways home from school, to be taken depending on the hour, the traffic and how hungry she was. But that day she'd chosen randomly, aware that her mother wouldn't let her inside for lunch. Who cared at what time she got home?

Mamoru hadn't gone before through that street; but he'd just gotten a part-time job in the area, close enough to the Crown to leave his bike there and avoid extra parking costs.

Finally, the wind had the exact strength and direction to land that test paper on his head.

Could it be anything but fate?

11/04/07

**16. BEAST**

"May I have this dance?"

Kunzite lifted an eyebrow. "Wasn't asking a gentleman's duty?"

"Is it really?" She mimicked his expression. "This is the Moon Court, milord, and its women prefer a quick answer."

He nodded. "You're far too impatient, Lady," he commented even as he led her to the dance floor.

Venus laughed. "You sound like my tutor. Poor Artemis is afraid I'll sprout paws and fangs and start growling instead of becoming a proper lady."

"I see," he began. "Maybe you'll need constant vigilance. Just in case."

She glanced at him studiously. "Maybe," she agreed, smiling to herself.

11/04/07

**17. CHAMBERS**

It's not only the air she breathes, full of strange aromas that tell of rock, forest and deep seas. It's not only the feeling of density, of heaviness like she never knew in the Moon.

It's also the dark colours furnishing the castle, such stark contrast to everything familiar. It's the utter absence of magic, and both the terror and awe at her powers.

So she hides, making her lover's chambers into her sanctuary.

"What's wrong, Serenity?" he worries.

"I'm drowning," she whispers, holding him tightly. "Teach me how to breathe, Endymion. Teach me how to breathe in your land."

11/04/07

**18. SECRET**

She barely stopped an exasperated huff from escaping her. She was Lady Mercury, Senshi of Water. She was _not_ a spoiled child whose favourite toy had just been stolen.

"Good morning, Lord General," she said as politely as possible. "I wasn't aware this place was known to you." This clearing of smooth rocks overseeing the Tranquility Sea. _Her_ secret place. Hers!

"I just discovered it," Zoisite answered easily. "Such an excellent place to forget daily life."

"There are others," she hinted.

"But none draws me in as strongly as this."

Mercury looked around, confused. What could attract such a man?

11/04/07


	5. rescue, glass shoes, unlikelgift, maiden

_**+hugs+**_

**NOTE:** In the Silver Millenium snapshots, I'll often use the planets' names to talk of the Senshi. But sometimes I'll use names (especially to indicate an important attachment!), and those won't be canon. It just doesn't make sense that Usagi used to be Serenity while the girls' names stay the same. _Ami_ Arianna - for the Minothaur myth. Whatever happens next, she is the smart one defeating the Labyrinth - and if someone makes a 'Sarah' joke, I _did_ think of that. lol!. _Minako_ Eve - She's Venus, goddess of love. I do see her in the Garden of Eden, forsaking paradise for passion. _Rei_ Pele - after the Hawaiian goddess of fire. _Makoto_ Brynhildr - Though the most known part of this Norse myth is how she was betrayed, I love the part where she defies Odin.

---

**19. ****RESCUE**

"Um. Mamoru? Hi, it's me."

Usagi calling him by his given name? That meant trouble. Mamoru braced himself.

"You'll always help me, won't you?"

"Of course." Then he paused. "You mean help or _help_?" The emphasis meant an extra tuxedo and steel-tipped roses.

"No, no. Just yourself." Usagi laughed nervously. "And, um, your wallet. For the bail money."

"_What?!_"

"Nothing serious, Mamo-chan. We're fine!"

"Who's we?"

"Ah, yeah. Well. Mina-chan was driving but she was, er…. Um…."

"Distracted by a cute guy?" he supplied, sighing.

"Right! But there was this red light and this officer and…. Please say you'll come?"

12/04/07

-

**20. GLASS SHOES**

"Well, hellfire, your jealousy's showing. Any comments?" Mars barely restrained herself from scowling at her superior, but Venus wasn't fooled. "Don't dare be angry. _I'm_ angry. Everybody at the ball witnessed my Senshi's childish behaviour."

Mars fisted her hands. "Accidents happen," she gritted out.

Venus laughed. "Spilling wine on one lady's bodice, maybe. But _five_? And what about Lady Mahra?"

"I apologised."

"You apologised for not noticing she wore glass slippers, not for stepping on her foot!"

"I saved her from a worse fate!" Mars finally exploded. "If Jadeite had accepted her offer to dance, he'd have broken _both_ shoes."

12/04/07

-

**21. UNLIKELY GIFT**

"Gentlemen, Endymion is wearing _it_," Zoisite informed his friends, a smirk on his lips.

Kunzite chuckled in disbelief.

Jadeite laughed. "It? That dainty star-shaped girly locket the princess gave him?" He laughed harder. "May I never be that whipped."

"Too late." Nephrite ignored the blond's glare. "But I'm surprised. Endymion's sense of adornment always was the broadest sword in the armoury and a clean shirt."

"Well." Zoisite snickered. "Now he's added a music box to his wardrobe."

Kunzite laughed along. "So Endymion has finally fallen in love." His expression sobered. "May Serenity give no more trouble than an unmanly gift."

12/04/07

-

**22. MAIDEN**

"Surely you don't believe your gloomy mien can really enchant a woman?"

Kunzite laughed. "I assure you, milady, many a maiden has asked for my company before."

Venus didn't laugh. "Maidens and not simply women? Is maidenhood important?"

Kunzite remembered the comments about the Moon Court in Elysium. Dissolute behavior, no decency or morals. Gross lies, most of them.

But some were true: The Goddess of Love didn't hold her title without a line of lovers having whispered it.

He stepped carefully. "Our cultures view such matters differently."

"And your own opinion?"

"Whichever makes you ask for my company. Eve."

12/04/07


	6. charm, pixie, hero, wake with a kiss

**Thank you so much, **_Lost in A Dark Wood_** and **_merangelgal_**. It's so wonderful to come back from a busy week to find such wonderful words. +BIG HUGS+**

**---**

**23. CHARM**

Makoto smiled proudly. It _had_ been her idea, after all.

"Oh, Mako-chan!" Usagi launched herself at her. "Thank you!!!" She waved her arm, and her birthday gift tinkled happily along.

A simple charm bracelet, but Makoto had suggested that each girl supplied their own charm. Hers were the crossed chopsticks, Ami's an open book. Minako had bought a 'V' for victory and the arrow was Rei's.

Only Mamoru had kept his a secret until the end.

Makoto's jaw dropped when she found it. "A shoe?!"

"Yep!" Usagi smiled as she settled back on her boyfriend's lap. "Isn't he the sweetest?"

12/04/07

---

**24. PIXIE**

Uncomfortable, Mercury tugged the fabric upwards.

"Hold still, please."

"To be still is impossible in this…" She scowled at the exquisite gown. "…this monstrosity!"

Zoisite chuckled. She never blinked at her Senshi uniform, yet a low neckline embarrassed her. Women! "Shh, I'm a master at work and you, milady, will become the loveliest pixie ever painted."

"Pixies!" Her eyes narrowed. "Those devilish creatures arising chaos at a whim!"

"I was thinking of petite, beautiful beings, the smartest among the faerie."

She blushed. "You're far too smooth-spoken, General."

"Too much for my own good?" Zoisite met her eyes. "Or for yours?"

13/04/07

---

**25. HERO**

Noblewomen in Elysium swooned at his bravery. The last memories of his home court were of adoring smiles and near-worship in every word. He'd face Queen Serenity in their behalf, who else but their Prince would dare so much?

They trusted him. They depended on him. They burdened him with their expectations.

Serenity didn't.

Endymion looked around, automatically taking notice of the Palace's defences. "What happens, should there be an attack?" he asked, ready to swear his sword to her.

Serenity held his hand comfortingly. "I'm sure the Senshi will protect us."

She never understood why he laughed so hard.

13/04/07

---

**26. WAKE WITH A KISS**

"Lovers shouldn't wake up alone," Nephrite whispered as he cornered his beloved.

"I won't apologise," she whispered back. "I _said_ you'd better return to your own chambers."

"And _I_ said I would – if you came with me."

"Appearances must be kept!" she hissed in frustration.

"So I should just get it over quickly and leave?"

"Yes!" She retreated at his look. "No?"

"Your customs appal me, Lady Jupiter."

Her title instead of her name _hurt_. "Nephrite…."

"Next time, I will cover you in kisses come morning." His voice brooked no arguments. "Let's see if you still send me out afterwards."

13/04/07


	7. hiddn idntity, orb, castle, secrt societ

**Since this poor babies were dusting in my Lj and I'm too busy to do something about it, I decided to post them all at once.**

**Thank you to everyone who's commented, and I hope that if you like any of them, you'll tell me about it.**

**Without any further ado:**

**---**

**27. HIDDEN IDENTITY**

Mercury looked unusually confused as she stood in the Common Room, staring at the book that occupied her favourite seat.

Venus glanced up. "Anything the matter, Mercury?"

The bluehead took the book and _caressed_ it. "I've looked for this everywhere," she whispered as she opened it hesitatingly. "Who could have left it?" she wondered aloud. "And why?" Suddenly she straightened in alarm. "Is it my birthday?"

Venus shook her head fondly. "No, my dear. I believe it's just your regular secret admirer."

Mercury frowned at the idea. "I don't like mysteries."

"Believe me," Venus laughed. "You will love this one."

14/04/07

**28. ORB**

"Close your eyes, love."

Blue eyes closed without question.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, a murmur at her ear.

"Want?" A moment of thoughtful silence. "Love. Trust. Tenderness, I guess." She took his hand. "I want _this_."

"Nothing else?"

She frowned. "Like what?"

His other hand abandoned her waist to search through his pockets. Finally: "Open your eyes."

A gold chain hung before her, a small orb dangling from it. Earth, she realised in amazement. The smallest, loveliest rendition of the blue planet she'd ever seen. "Endymion…."

"Do you understand?"

She nodded, happy tears in her eyes.

14/04/07

**29. CASTLE**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," the brunette muttered under her breath as she stalked down the dark corridors. "Tracking practice my ass; he only wants me to run after him."

She'd already gone through the high towers, their Majesties' chambers, Endymion's rooms and now she was heading to the kitchens. If anyone at Court asked about the Elysian Castle again, Mars would be ready to give details.

Too ready for her taste.

Right now, she was trusting Jadeite's stomach to help her. "And if he's flirting with the serving maids…."

The bright flame at her fingertips continued the sentence.

14/04/07

**30. SECRET SOCIETY**

Usagi glared at her enemy. "Don't try to weasel out of this, you… you… argh!"

"Care to explain how an unknown person spilling their milkshake on your schoolbag is my fault?" He tutted. "If anything, _you_ should have been more careful."

"Ugh! Because that was an unknown _girl_, and it's the eleventh time this month! Do tell your groupies I'm off-limits, will you?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "You say it as if there was an evil society bent to target you in my name."

"Isn't there?" Usagi muttered. "Bet there're secret handshakes and all."

Mamoru shuddered. "Stop giving them ideas!"

14/04/07


	8. riddles, exile, ribbons, poison apple

**31. RIDDLES**

"Does she love me?"

Venus, the brightest point, smiled down benignly.

Nephrite nodded in thanks, already thinking of oak leaves and light brown hair. "Forever, Bryn. Could it be otherwise?"

A deafening screech brought him to his knees. Screams of love. Wails of blackness and hope, chaos and silver. _Broken_. The meanings rode over each other, evading his comprehension. Past. Present. Future. The skies spoke of it all and told him nothing.

"Stop talking in riddles!" he bellowed, getting to his feel to glare angrily at the sky.

The stars sobbed and finally quieted, spelling only one last word: 

_Inevitable._

16/04/07

**32. EXILE**

"Are you cold?" Kunzite brought her to him to keep her warmer.

Venus snuggled closer. "This 'winter', how can you endure it every year?"

"It's Nature, Eve. This is her time of sleeping before spring," he answered, smiling fondly.

She assessed the smile. "You've missed it."

He caressed her over her clothes. "The Moon has given me much, but even the coldest winter at home seems warmer in comparison."

"Warmer than me?" Her voice became ice.

Kunzite caught her hand and twined it with his. "Tell me you don't think of Earth as your exile from home."

Only silence answered.

16/04/07

**33. RIBBONS**

'_Hi again._' 

Usagi wrote slowly, taking care of every line. Mamoru would be proud…

'_I miss you so much_' 

…even if he didn't write back.

'_Don't worry for not answering your phone over the weekend. It wasn't important.._' She'd just wanted to hear his voice. '_You must be very busy. You wouldn't be my Mamo-chan if you weren---_' 

Usagi sighed. _My Mamo-chan._ He'd always seemed so embarrassed by that nickname.

Holding up her letter, she tore it angrily, tears brimming in her eyes. Then she stared at the next blank sheet while paper ribbons fell on an already filled trashcan.

16/04/07

**34. POISON APPLE**

"No, my Princess. It's enough that every Elysian woman sees us unkindly, you will _not_ follow them into unknown territory."

"But it's just a small outing!"

"Which'd take us beyond Elysium's limits." Venus shook her head decidedly. "No."

Jupiter intervened to soften her leader's negative. "Lady Beryl has obviously her sights on the Prince. Can you ask us to trust her?"

"She'd take us to watch water fall from the heights. Wa-ter-fall…" Serenity sighed softly. "Even the name tastes beautifully on my tongue." She glanced at her guardians with pleading eyes. "How could such a thing mean harm to me?"

16/04/07


	9. stolen, sword, fairy, pumpkin x2

**35. STOLEN**

Zoisite glanced back, noticing the distanced expression on his companion's face. "Milady," he laughed, "am I really this unable to distract you?"

Mercury seemed surprised at his protest. "No, no. On the contrary, you've been most helpful these days." Mechanically, she reached into her space pocket. Sighed. "I still can't believe my computer was stolen, that's all."

"Yes," Zoisite said, looking away guiltily. "Luckily, your studies can wait while the thief is discovered. In the meantime..." He showed her into her favourite spot, which now presented a warm blanket and a full basket. "Please allow me to distract you further."

17/04/07

**36. SWORD**

"What, no ice-cream? No milkshake?" Mamoru tugged lightly on a ponytail. "So, Odango. You finally got that stomach ache from too much sweet. About time!"

"Go away," she mumbled. "Bad night."

Mamoru shrugged. His night had included schizophrenic youma; hers couldn't possibly top that. "Life goes on, Odango."

"Ever had the feeling that it won't? That today could be your last day, like… like a sword of Damocles hanging over your head." She scowled at his surprised expression. "It's in my History lesson."

Mamoru shook his head. He wasn't surprised at her knowledge, but why would her feelings mirror his?

17/04/07

**37. FAIRY**

Venus woke up with a purr, aware of warm hands kneading her back muscles. 

"Good morning, beauty," Kunzite said from behind her.

"Mmm, morning," she greeted back, turning around languidly. "Trying to make up for keeping me awake until dawn?"

"I didn't hear any complaints," Kunzite laughed. "But I _am_ trying to spoil you." He snapped his fingers, bringing a platter to hover beside them. Picking the juiciest bit of peach, he fed it to her.

Venus licked her lips appreciatively. "My very own food fairy." Her hand sneaked to caress his chest approvingly. "Do you know any other tricks?"

17/04/07

**38a. PUMPKIN**

"…and next thing she knew, the pumpkin had turned into a coach!"

Unnoticed at the nursery's doorstep, Serenity smiled at the girl's loud gasp of wonder. Endymion put a finger to his daughter's chin and closed her mouth.

"Did it really, Daddy?" the toddler asked, tugging on his sleeve. "Did Cinderella really get a new coach? Can I transform my pumpkin soup, too, _please_?"

Endymion blinked, torn between reality and denying anything to his little girl.

Serenity laughed softly. "First you must find a prince, Small Lady."

"But I don't like soup," she complained. "Grown ups make everything so difficult!"

17/04/07

**38b. PUMPKIN**

Usagi was surprised at Naru's stubbornness regarding Mamoru. Really, just because of some slight misunderstandings in the past! "But Naru-chan. If pumpkins can turn into coaches and mice into coachmen, why can't he become the perfect boyfriend for me?"

Naru thought about it and finally nodded. "Only you would make that into a valid argument, Usa-chan. But," she said seriously, "if he hurts you, I'll be turning _him_ into a pumpkin; see if I don't!"

Usagi tackled her into a hug. "Oh, Naru. Mamo-chan will never ever hurt me."

"Mamo-chan, huh?" Naru snickered. "Yes, Usa. He's definitely perfect for you."

17/04/07


	10. damseldist, magic dress,paradox,charming

**39. DAMSEL IN DISTRESS**

Before an annoyed Senshi of Fire, Jadeite smiled reassuringly to the girl beside him.

Bad move.

"Milord," Mars greeted him, an inferno dancing in her eyes. "I wanted a word with you, but I see you're pleasantly distracted already."

"Lady Mahra asked for my help," Jadeite explained swiftly, "Otherwise I'd gladly surrender myself to your whim."

"Oh. Did she really?" A dark eyebrow rose.

The younger girl blushed, angry and exposed. "I--- I---."

Jadeite came to her rescue. "She'd appreciate your help, too. Would you accompany us, Lady?"

_Bad. Move._

He paled as both women turned to glare at him.

18/04/07

**40. PARADOX**

Contrary to popular opinion, Mamoru did not expect to run into a certain odango-haired schoolgirl every two minutes. In fact, unless at the Crown, he was quite surprised every time the blonde bumped into him.

He'd already changed his usual path at mornings – multiple times! – just to pick the same street _she'd_ chosen to avoid him. And it wasn't restricted to the Juuban district; wherever in Tokyo he was, _she_ would be there: Fairs, restaurants and parks, none were safe enough.

It seemed an impossible feat. The more he tried to avoid her, the more frequent their collisions would be.

18/04/07

**41. MAGIC DRESS**

"But it's bad luck," he tried again as Serenity pulled him into her rooms.

Serenity scoffed. "Silly superstitions! Besides," She loosened her hands and lifted them innocently. "Am I really dragging the mightiest prince against his will?"

He caught one smooth hand and kissed it. "One crook of your smallest finger would be enough, love." As he talked, he slowly led her back outside. "But I won't tempt Fate."

"My dress is not magical, Endymion," she laughed. "Seeing it or not won't make a difference." Still, she followed his lead unresistingly.

He didn't see it that night.

He never did.

18/04/07

**42. PRINCE CHARMING**

"Has my lover turned to stone tonight?"

Nephrite quirked an eyebrow. "Is it a duty to dance in a ball?"

"You make dancing with me sound like a hardship," Jupiter complained. "The Star Lord and Reader of the Skies, how romantic it sounds until the novelty has passed!"

Nephrite kissed her softly. "Want me to sweep you off your feet and carry you off on a white stallion, today and always?"

"I'd prefer to ride it myself," she muttered. "And always? That much commitment?"

"Yes, always." He laughed. "Or should I ask for a dance before asking for your hand?"

18/04/07


	11. pegasus, trickster, metamorphoss, affair

**43. PEGASUS**

Minako flapped her arms up and down.

"A bird? An airplane?"

"A plane's wings don't move, Mako-chan," Ami said.

Rei tilted her head. "Superman?"

Minako glared.

"Hey, Odango. Charades was your idea. Stop sucking face with Mamoru and pay some attention!"

Obviously unwilling, Usagi drew away from her boyfriend and spared a second for Minako's act. "Duh." She rolled her eyes. "A Pegasus."

Minako whooped triumphantly.

General disbelief. "Those two are scarily similar," Rei commented.

"Yep," Minako agreed, ignoring the sarcasm. "Like beans in a pod!"

"That's _peas_, Minmmm..." Mamoru corrected, but Usagi was already leading him into another kiss.

22/04/07

**44. TRICKSTER**

Endymion heard her everywhere.

A tinkling laugh in the middle of official matters, teasing him to distraction. A whisper at every meal, turning every bite into ash. Delighted gasps from beside him at night, making insomnia both a torture and a blessing.

He saw her everywhere, too.

Silver hair peeking from among the dancers at a ball. Flickers of white dresses around the castle. And in his gardens, sweet delirium, Serenity was in every tree and every flower.

Memories of her played tricks with his senses. Everywhere. At every moment. But if they made her absence bearable…

So be it.

22/04/07

**45. METAMORPHOSIS**

The universe had changed.

It wasn't only Serenity having fallen in love with the forbidden. It wasn't their betrothal before Endymion and his guardians had returned home.

No. This change went beyond politics and her Princess' destiny, beyond everything she'd once thought important.

Why hadn't she noticed before?

She'd never glimpsed it in Zoisite's company. Wrapped in his comforting presence, she'd never thought to question her easy acceptance until he was gone.

Now she felt naked. Bereft. Not as before and unsure of the after.

Hesitating at every step, Mercury wondered what she'd become by the time they met again.

22/04/07

**46. AFFAIR**

Jadeite brought her closer, whispering into her hair. "Don't you ever want me outside your rooms, love?"

"Not really." She laughed. "You behave better under close observation."

"Maybe I'm helpless against your enticements for good behaviour." His hand moved to cover her bare hip. "Or maybe I want more than this affair."

"Want to become an honest man?" she joked.

Jadeite shrugged. "Weddings are the running theme this season."

She swatted his arm. "Jadeite!"

"Pele!"

"You are serious?"

"You are surprised?"

Violet eyes narrowed. "This is the most bizarre proposal I've ever received," she huffed.

But she didn't say no.

23/04/07


	12. shadows,there was,not charming,once upon

**47. SHADOWS**

Sleepless, Serenity leaned her head on his shoulder, a bit disconcerted when the movement didn't awaken him. Endymion never rested so easily in the Moon Palace.

Just as now, in Elysium, she was the last to fall asleep.

Many times Serenity had wondered why her love wasn't enough to grant a smooth sleep to her lover. Why Endymion woke up with shadows under his eyes and the ghosts of unfinished business on Earth.

Now she understood.

Beyond lovers, they were rulers, born to protect their kingdoms. How to protect it from so far away?

How to sleep with that knowledge?

24/04/07

**48. THERE WAS ONCE**

"And what about that one?" Jupiter pointed lazily to another star, nudging his side.

"Ursa Major," Nephrite responded instantly.

She waited, and waited. There was a story, there was always a story, and Nephrite loved to tell them. "Out with it," she finally murmured, "You know you're dying to tell me."

"Childish stories." He shrugged unconvincingly. "From before we discovered that the stars told _people's_ lives and not vice versa."

"And you are still dying to tell me," she laughed. "Here, I'll help: There was once…."

Nephrite chuckled; she knew him too well. "There was once a huntress called Callista…."

26/04/07

**49. PRINCE NOT SO CHARMING**

"My, my!"

Without a show of surprise, Kunzite merely adjusted his towel. "An ambush in my own chambers, milady?"

Venus smoothed her skirts carefully before answering. "A personal visit," she corrected.

"In the middle of my bath?"

Her smile was wicked. "What's more personal than that?"

Kunzite sat down, throwing a damp arm around her shoulders and pulling her in. "Minx," he half-chastised, half-complimented her.

Venus scrambled away, looking in horror at the water prints on her dress. "Kunzite!"

He laughed and simply tackled her onto the mattress.

"Oh, you're awful!" she laughed between kisses.

He just kissed her harder.

26/04/07

**50. ONCE UPON A TIME**

Stretched comfortably on the bed, Mamoru reached up to place a blonde strand behind his wife's ear. Usagi leaned into his hand, though, turning the motion into a caress. At his inviting smile, she lowered her head until the tip of her nose touched his.

A loud cry interrupted them.

Usagi giggled, looking apologetically at Mamoru as she drew away. "And to think, once upon a time, we lived quietly."

"You mean when we were fighting Metallia or Galaxia?"

"Mamo-chan, our daughter is not plotting global invasion."

"'Course not," he grunted. "Chibi-Usa's just plotting to stay an only child. Forever!"

26/04/07


End file.
